Ryūken Ishida
(Quincy) | birthday = March 14 | age = | gender = Male | height = 178 cm (5'10") | weight = 68 kg (150 lbs) | blood type = AB | affiliation = Wandenreich, Ishida House, , | occupation = Sternritter "B" Grandmaster of the Sternritter | previous occupation = Doctor | team = Sternritter | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Sealed King Palace, Nakayo | relatives = (Father, deceased) (Wife, deceased) (Son) | education = Doctorate | signature skill = Spirit Weapon (Reishi Bow) | storyline = N/A | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is an Echt Quincy and the head of the Ishida House of Quincy. He is the former Director of the , as well as the ; holding the designation of "B". Appearance Ryūken bears a great resemblance to his son, having a similar hairstyle and facial structure. Ryūken is tall, fair-skinned, and is in fairly decent shape — likely due to his Quincy training as a young boy and teenager. He has white hair, which he wears with his bangs combed over to one side, and narrow blue eyes. He wears frameless spectacles, and the standard attire for a member of the Stern Ritter; a distinctive white, ankle-length cloak that features the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its back and often, a hood attached to the cloak's collar. Beneath this, the remainder of his attire consists of a white double-breasted trench coat tied with a black belt, worn with white trousers and boots. Personality Much like his son, Ryūken is cold and detached — focusing primarily on his job and work-related matters. At first, he showed scorn towards his Quincy heritage, preferring that Uryū not become involved with Quincy training or teachings. In the present day, however, he seems to have reverted back to the way he was as a teenager; sticking strictly to Quincy traditions and caring about the future of the Quincy race. He seems to be estranged from both his father and son, originally because of his views on the Quincy, but more recently due to his siding with the Vandenreich. Like most Quincy, Ryūken shows great distaste for — shown by his willingness to forbid his son from ever associating with a Shinigami, even if it were one of his friends. This seems to stem from not only the fact that he is a Quincy, but also due to 's involvement with taking away from the Ishida House. History During his teenager years, it was decided that Ryūken would marry Masaki Kurosaki, to keep the Quincy bloodline pure. However, due to her encounter with the Hollow, , Ryūken was forced to seek out the Shinigami who witnessed the night she was wounded; Isshin Shiba. While arguing with the Shinigami captain, arrives, offering a way to save Masaki. Once in the shop, Urahara reveals that the only way to save Masaki is to have a Shinigami tie its soul to hers. When Isshin readily volunteers himself, Ryūken leaves the Urahara Shop feeling defeated. He later marries his childhood friend and bodyguard, . Equipment * Quincy Cross: Like all Quincy, Ryūken bears a Quincy Cross, which he uses to collect and focus reishi into solid constructs; allowing him to form weapons from which to carry out Quincy combat. * Reishi Armor: Though unseen, Ryūken mentions to Katagiri that Quincy wear "Reishi Armor" and is suggest to have worn it himself. Powers & Abilities Human Abilities Keen Intellect: As a doctor, Ryūken is quite the intelligent individual. He is very attuned to his surroundings, being keenly aware of his son, Uryū's, actions, even when the young teen tried to conceal his activities from him. He is also intimately knowledgeable in the abilities of Menos-level Hollows, being able to deduce quicker ways to kill , than even his son is capable of. He also claims to know all Quincy techniques, proven when he deduces the effects of the on his son, Uryū. Quincy Abilities : Ryūken, unlike his son, is well versed in the techniques of the Quincy; knowing all their abilities due to his father, Sōken's, extensive training. Absorption: As a Quincy, Ryūken has the ability to absorb reishi and combine it with his own spiritual energy to preform Quincy techniques, as well as to form unique weapons. * : The Quincy ability to dramatically increase their defense and offense. * Master'|飛廉脚|Flying Screen Step/God Step|Viz, "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"}}: Ryūken has skillfully demonstrated his knowledge of Hirenkyaku during his training with Uryū, in which, he outmatched Uryū's speed at every turn. Master Archer: As the Last of the Quincy, Ryūken possesses all the skill of the previous generation. His skill in archery is to the point where he can fire an arrow with only a single hand, as well as being able to shoot a target behind someone without harming anything but the target. He is also precise enough to be able to easily hit an area 19mm to the right of the heart. Spirit Weapon Reishi Bow: As with most Quincy, Ryūken can condense spiritual particles and his own spiritual energy, allowing him to form unique weapons. His preferred weapon takes the form of a white, solid bow, which he can wield skillfully with one hand. * : Ryūken can skillfully fire his spirit arrows, being not only able to fire them with pinpoint accuracy, but also to control their paths. His arrows are powerful enough to destroy a Menos Grande with one shot. * '|クラヴィーア|Kuravīa|German for "Piano"}}: A technique where Ryūken fires a multitude of arrows one-handed and at rapid speed, creating a triangular energy in front of the bow itself. Like with his normal arrows, he seems to be able to control their paths with ease. Larger Reishi Bow: He can also willfully change the size of this bow to fit the needs of his fight. This larger bow loses some of its more intricate qualities, in favor of being a large, plain, bow made from reishi. * Enhanced Heilig Pfeil: Like with his actual Spirit Weapon, Ryūken can increase the size of these arrows at will — creating an arrow with a jagged tip, which causes more damage. Quotes * (To ) "Calling your father by his given name again? You never change, do you Uryū?" * (To Uryū) "Unfortunately, my powers are quite different from the feeble ones you lost so easily. Ryūken Ishida is the man whom, regardless of his personal wishes and interests, inherited all the techniques from the previous generation of Sōken Ishida, and was granted the title of Last Quincy... The one and only."